stealing Declaration of Ind No biggy right?
by syaoxsyao
Summary: me and my friend wound up meeting the Tsubasa group. with me being targeted mentally my love ones taken prisoners by Butt-chin. Theres no time to waste. innocent people hurt mysteries unraveled who will stay and who will disappear forever.. after acid tokyo
1. Chapter 1: meeting familier faces

Chapter 1: meeting familiar faces

_Winter break FINALLY!, _I thought as me and my friends Ally Sexton, Allison Miller, Regan Parkers, and Makayla Roberts were walking to Makayla's place. Ya see Makayla is the rich girl in the group. So we're all staying at her "mansion" for the whole break. And I'll have you know we're all seventh graders yay! Suddenly we stopped in front of a big house.

"Now I'm gonna tell you the rules," Makayla began. Allison and I groaned. Makayla shot a glare at us. Instantly we straighten up. "As I was saying the rules are 1) no running 2)no rough housing 3) no messy rooms 4) no harming poor stuffed animals 6) last but not least NO BREAKING ANYTHING!"She looked at Allison on the last rule.

"Hey why are you staring at me?" Allison asked innocently. Makayla shot her another glare.

"Because you're the one who broke six glass cups in less than 5 minutes," Makayla remined her. Allison looked at the sky as if deep in thought.

"Nope doesn't ring a bell," Allison answered. Ally and Regan just shook their heads. Makayla was unlocking the door, while Allison and I snickered. The entry way had marble floor scarlet red walls, and a pearl white ceiling. We walked down a longish hallway. From there we walked into the large living room. A huge crystal chandelier daggling from the ceiling. The silky white curtains white fluffy carpet, and smooth while couches and chairs.

"This house never seems to change," Ally commented. Regan nodded in agreement.

"I know right," Regan said to Ally. Makayla walked over smiling tiredly at us.

"Okay your rooms are the same as before so don't bother me I'm going to bed," and with that she was gone. Ally and Regan were in the same hall as Makayla. While Allison and I were in another. Allison and I parted ways once we reached our rooms.

"See ya in two hours Leila," Allison said. I nodded and entered my bedroom. The ceiling was white while the walls were a dark earthly green. My carpeting was a white color. White desk and closet. Two crystal clear doors that led towards my very own balcony. That's right a balcony. I walked towards my closet, and started unpacking. Most of which were heavy duty winter outfits. I felt a shifting presence behind me, but I ignored it. It was probably those things that follow me around. That's why I don't wear my glasses, because then I'll be able to see them. However when I got up, and turned around I was completely mistaken.

"S-Syaoran-kun?"I said to the amber eyed boy. Right behind him were Princess Sakura Mokona Fai, and Kurogane.

"Do you know us?" Mokona the white creature asked. I blinked my eyes mainly on Syaoran however. Um how was I supposed to tell them this? Oh well ya see your actually famous anime characters here. No. I couldn't say that.

"So are you gonna answer or,"Kurogane said suddenly. Finally recollecting myself I said

"First of Kuro-tan you shouldn't talk to a lady like that second of," I looked at Syaoran. He blinked. "Are you the original, or the clone?" I asked out of the blue. The brunet wide eye in shock. Bull's-eye. Yep defiantly the original.

"The original," Syaoran answered. I smiled brightly at him. Its not that I hate the clone, no far from it. Ya see both Syaorans are in fact my favorite characters. Once again shock. Well I don't exactly blame him, because ever since he came into the picture he's been more a less rejected. That's just wrong. I mean what he ever did to any of them. The one to blame is Fei-Wang. Him and his clone have been through worse than the others.

"That's good ta know now that I know which Syaoran I'm dealing with why don't I introduce myself. Hello my name is Leila Matar."

"Well is there anyone else here?" Fai asked. I nodded. I took them down stairs were everyone else was freakishly at.

"It's about time yo," Makayla was cut of short when they saw who was behind me.

"Hey it's that cute guy teen you showed me Leila!" Allison exclaimed. Syaoran blushed. I smiled at my friends innocently.

"Um who are they?" Ally and Regan both asked at the same time. "Ginx double ginx," they kept doing it until Makayla shouted.

"The both of you shut it and you what makes you think their even staying here?!" Makayla asked and yelled in my face at the same time. Apparently she was still tired.

"Because their traveling worlds looking for the girls memory and also trying to save a friend they lost and defeat an evil sorcerer," I took a deeeeepppp breath.

"That must take a lot of breath," Sakura said. I smiled.

"Now these are my friends Ally Sexton Regan Parkers Makayla Roberts and last but not least Allison Miller," I announced.

"Well my is Syaoran this is Princess Sakura Fai Mokona and Kurogane," Syaoran introduced. They group started talking with one another. _Yep this is so going to be a school break to remember._


	2. Chapter 2: explainin and funnyness

**AN: so yeah my second chapter of second fanfiction ever so oh that's right all credit goes to Clamp cause I don't own Tsubasa sadly. The only things I do own are the story itself and the characters ya never heard of before. Also I'm Leila so respect this story. Well lets get the party started.**

"So let me get this straight you guys are traveling to other worlds trying to find the princess' memories," Regan repeated. Syaoran nodded.

"That's sounds like a fairytale," Ally said not truly believing every word they said. I sighed.

"My dear friends every word is FREAKIN true!" I yelled. How could they not believe it. First of I showed'em the picture of Tsubasa. Then they believe that these people are just trying to get my autograph. Really this sucks they just don't believe. The only other person besides me who dose is Allison. At least she is on my side.

"I know a way to make them believe," Fai said. Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"What hit them till they believe," Kurogane asked suggested? I shot him a glare saying touch them your dead.

"Syaoran how about you show them magic," Fai suggested. Syaoran hesitated at first, but then showed us a little of what he could do. His body glowed a dark green. He muttered some foreign words. In the blink of an eye a huge chocolate cake sat on the coffee table in front of us. Allison and my eyes popped out. Then our mouths started drooling. Man this thing looks good.

"Thank you for the food," Allison and I thanked. Quickly we grabbed plates and forks for everyone. I grabbed the knife. Let's just say Allison will "accidently" drop any sharp or breakable thing. Gently I sliced a piece of cake for everyone, except for Kuro-pu who by the way hates sweet things. However I had a plan.

"Hey kuro-pipi do ya want some water?" I asked friendly. He eyed me for a moment, but then said

"Sure whatever." I went into the kitchen, and pulled out a glass. Pouring water into it I smirked. Quietly I lifted a spoon full of sugar. I stirred it softly to not make any sound.

"Here ya go," I said handing it to him. He took it. Quickly I brought out my camera. Once he drank he started choking on the water. Me and Allison busted out laughing. Makayla Ally and Regan were holding back theirs. "The brave and mighty warrior struck down by sugar!" I laughed. Kurogane started chasing Allison and me. Mokona joined in. "Muwahaha!" I yelled evilly.

"Get back here!" Kurogane chased after us. Soon he was out of breath. Man he couldn't even catch a couple of kids.

"Now that was funny," Ally Makayla and Regan were on the floor laughing so hard they we're crying.

Sakura sweat dropped, while Fai smiled one of his fake smiles. Syaoran was gone. Oh okay gone…wait! What?!

"Syaoran!" I called out. No answer. No what happened. Did Fei-Wang kidnap him again? I started running up stairs, once again calling his name. "Syaoran?" I said. I heard I movement. I slowly followed it. I could hear the others coming behind me. I opened the door to the room I heard the noise from. Peeking in I saw him. He was out on the room's balcony. It was also raining outside. "Hey Syao get back in here you'll get a cold," I said slowly walking to him. "Syao," I said touching his shoulder. He flinched and looked at me.

"Oh Leila it's you sorry I made you all worry," he said kindly. All? I looked behind me to see the others.

"You're soaked," I said in a low voice. Grabbing his arm gently I pulled him in. Regan had already brought some towels. I smiled at her and took one. With that I put it on Syaoran's head. "Now hurry up and dry yourself," I ordered smiling. He looked at me for a second, but then nodded. As we were drying ourselves Ally decided to talk.

"What were you doing out there?" she asked. Syaoran looked at his lap. He shrugged. Kurogane eyed him for the longest time.

"Well oh alright," Makayla said. We looked at her confused.

"Alright for what?" Allison asked.

"They can stay," Makayla agreed. I beamed hugging her to death. She pushed me off.

"But only till they find what their looking for," Makayla said correcting me. I nodded. Looking at my new friends I said.

"Now you'll need your own rooms," I said this looking at Makayla. "Also if it's pretty tomorrow we'll go shopping." They group agreed. Makayla gave them their assigned rooms. Fai and Kurogane were on the bottom floor Sakura and Mokona were with Ally Regan and Makayla on the second floor. Leaving Syaoran with Allison and I on the top floor.

"Night Syaoran sweet dreams," Allison and I said.

"Good night to you two as well," he said. We closed our doors and got into our beds. However, sweet dreams didn't come for me that night.


	3. Chapter 3: nightmares, shopping 1

**AN: well another chapter yep yep. So well there's not much ta say so let the chapters begin.**

I wondered around in darkness. _Oh come on!_ I grunted out loud. Another stupid nightmare. Why me of all flipping people to haunt. I thought I heard something move, but it stopped. Must be my imagination. I kept on walking through darkness. Suddenly I heard a scream. I froze but then my body took over, and I was sprinting to the sound. Out of nowhere the place changed into a burning village with dead bloody bodies everywhere. I looked at it all in horror.

"Please don't," I heard a woman whimper. I turned around to watch. It was Syaoran. _No _I told myself. It was his clone, but what was I doing here. The woman had one of Sakura's feathers. "Please don't my daughter needs it she's ill," the lady pleaded. However, Syaoran ignored it, and pierced the tip of Hein into the woman's heart. The light faded from her eyes as she slumped to the ground._ Dead _I thought. The clone pocketed the feather within him.

"Why did you kill her!" I asked him in anger. He looked at me with blank eyes. Mismatched eyes.

"Choose," he said suddenly. What? "Choose one," he repeated. This time the original was at his side. "Choose one, or forever drowned here," they both said together.

"But I can't choose between you two I just can't," I answered. They looked at me. Why were they asking me to choose.

"Why?" they both asked. I looked at them. Why I wondered. For a lot of people it would be easy to pick, but.

"It's because I lo," suddenly I woke up panting. What was that, also what was I just about to say. I jumped as my door opened. It was Allison.

"Morning Kitty," she greeted happily. However, her smile disappeared. "You alright?" she asked her voice full of concern. I nodded smiling at her. Her face brightens up. Rushing into my room she pulled out my outfit for today. She was wearing a long-sleeved red One Direction shirt with long blue jeans. She also wore black short boots. Smiling she showed me what I was gonna wear. It was a long-sleeved green shirt with bright pink cherry blossoms on it. She also picked a white vest for extra warmth. A pair of dark blue jeans and black short boots. "After you get dressed I'm gonna do your hair," she said full of energy.

"Fine, but let me do your hair as well alright," I said making things more a less fare. Nodding she exited the room to let me have my own privacy. I quickly got dressed into my outfit. I called to Allison to let her know I was done. She came in as if getting her first phone ever.

"Now how should I do with your hair," she said to her-self while deep in thought. "I got it," she beamed, and started working on my hair. She brushed it till it was smooth. With a neon pink band she put my hair into a low ponytail.

"It looks great Swifty," I said thanking her. I got of the chair. That was her cue to sit. Unlike her I knew what to do. I brushed her hair gently, even though she already did. I placed a red headband on her head. On the band was a white heart which said "1D" on it. She looked in the mirror and thanked me. We walked down stairs to eat breakfast. Makayla and Fai were in the kitchen making two pancakes for each of us. I took my seat in-between Allison, and Syaoran. I started thinking about the creepy nightmare I dreamt. _Choose _those words kept coming back. Until someone touched my shoulder.

"Is Leila alright?" Mokona asked. I snapped out of it, and looked at the creature. Apparently everyone was staring at me. _Freak!_

"I'm fine just thinking of a few things," I answered. They went back to what they were doing.

"You sure your alright," Syaoran asked. I smiled nodding at him. Its not like I can tell anyone of the dream. Especially not Syao. Suddenly a plate was set in front of me. I blinked for a minute.

"Their called pancakes spacey," Makayla said. I smiled sweetly ignoring her. Allison was the first to the syrup.

"So what store are we going to?" Ally asked when we finished eating.

"Kidz," Makayla answered. Regan went crazy.

"Yes lets do it come on guys its gonna be so fun," Regan said a little too fast. We started walking out the door towards a limo. Remember Makayla was rich. In the limo we were listening to 22, Cruise, best song ever, and Roar. Of course me and my buddies sang along. Then the limo stopped.

"I'll be back in two and half hours Lady Makayla," the driver informed her. It drove away.

"Welcome to Kidz," Ally said.


	4. Chapter 4: the mall day

**AN: to Madamkabooskwa: thank you so much also I'll never let Syaoran and Cloney haunt me MUWAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing. Well once again Tsubasa is not mine to keep it all goes to the amazing Clamp. So yeah lets do this thing. Oh wait for it….. HUMP DAY!**

"Okay here is how its gonna go," Makayla said getting our attention. "So each of us will go with one person," Makayla said. That was my cue. I grabbed Syaoran's arm.

"He's my so stay back you fiends," I said like the creepy creature on Lord of the Rings. Everyone just looked at me. While Syaoran was obviously blushing. No duh stupid. Allison went with Fai, Ally decided to go with Kurogane, Regan got Mokona, while Makayla grabbed Sakura. We were each given $100 each, but only to spend on our partners.

"Lets go!" Regan said. We split up, and the shopping began. Me and Syaoran walked into the boy teens section. There were all types of stuff in here.

"Alright Syaoran pick out whatever ya want," I said. He hesitated. "And yes you don't have an option so go," I ordered. He nodded walking around. I walked behind him seeing he was the one doing the actual shopping. Soon Syaoran had picked out three outfits. There was a white plain t-shirt with a black vest, and a black pair of pants. A dark green long-sleeve shirt, with brown cargos. Lastly a camo long-sleeved, with a long-sleeved black jacket, and black jeans.

"I'll go try this on now," he said as he walked towards the dressing room. Each item looked good on him. We bought four more, then decided to pay. Next we bought a pair of sneakers. Once I payed for everything I pointed towards a bench. Many I'm for some reason worn out. "You alright," Syaoran suddenly asked. I looked up at him, and smiled. "Hey Leila can I ask you something."

"Sure ask away," I answered. Syaoran hesitated for a moment, but then said,

"Why are you so nice to me?" he asked. My body froze. What did he just ask?

"I don't understand," I said trying to think of an answer. He looked at me. His amber eyes showed regret, pain, guilt, sadness, most of all why. For some reason I felt like crying.

"I mean we just met, but you act like you've known us all forever," he continued. "Also you knew about me, and my clone how?" I signed. Well guess not all of us can keep secrets forever.

"In this world you and your friends are all anime characters," I began. He wide eye in shock.

"We are?" he asked I nodded.

"Not only that but _your_ anime is my favorite one of all," I said. More shock. "That's how I knew about you guys, also I know how this journey is gonna end, but" I paused.

"But what?" Syaoran asked.

"Now that you all have landed in my world which never happened in the manga so I don't know if the ending will be the same," I finished. He looked away nodding understanding all I just said. "Not to mention you, and your clone are my favorite characters," I added. He looked at me in disbelief. It was the truth. I looked at my phone to check the time. "SHOOT!" I yelled.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked in alarm.

"We were suppose to meet the other 15 minutes ago," I told him. We both started running as if being chased by a shooter. We made it to the food court were everyone, and an angry Makayla waited.

"You both should have been here 18 minutes ago!" Makayla yelled. The other Canadians were hiding behind the traveler they went with. Yep we all know to take cover when Makayla is upset. "And everyone texted you to hurry up," she said. Shaking I looked at my phone there were 34 text messages in the inbox. _Oh snap! _Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well sorry Syaoran, and I were having a conversation," I told them defending both of us.

"About what," Sakura awkwardly said. There was a hint of coldness which sent shivers down my spine. Now let me think I wonder if Sakura is scarier than the clone. After the awkward silence we went to eat at the shoowarma place.

"Ah that was good," Allison and I complemented rubbing our tummies.

"Good 'cause this ones on you two," Makayla smirked. Apparently getting her revenge.

"Yo Leila!" someone called out. I looked behind me to see Emily, and Sara running towards me. I smiled waving back.

"Hey guys!" I called back. Suddenly two blades pierced their hearts from behind them, and the world froze.

**AN: cliff hanger also Emily and Sara are both in my litature from this year and science from last year yay new characters. What just happened you ask you'll have to read more to find out until then.**


	5. Chapter 5: a price to pay

**AN: new chapter. To swifty: thanks my friend see ya on Monday. To guest: thanks and yes you can wait till tomorrow k good. Well I left ya hanging today yesterday so lets get to it. **

The world around me froze. Shock was painted on their faces. The blades pulled out letting blood gush out. Some flew onto me. Suddenly a portal behind them opened up, and behind them stood. "Kyle," I murmured. He took a hold of them, and started re-entering the portal. Finally my body move. "Stop!" I yelled running up to them. Kyle smirked, as black robotic soldiers surrounded us. Each one wore the crest of a red bat on their shoulder.

"See you soon Leila," Kyle said as he vanished. I started running again.

"Wait!" I yelled reaching out to grab them, but it was to late. I fell to the ground. I heard metal clashing with metal. Things fighting. I looked around seeing only violence some of my friends were wounded, but not severally. A soldier came in front of me. I looked up to shocked weak to move. It brought its weapon up ready to strike. It started coming down.

"Leila!" I heard someone yell. Before I knew it a new figure stood in between me, and the soldier. More blood splattered across my face. Syaoran stood in front of me cut deep in the chest. I brought my fingers to my face trying to cover the site. I let out an ear piercing scream, and fainted.

**Normal PVO**

Leila screamed. Suddenly every no human thing was destroyed. She kept crying screaming. The travelers and friends stared in shock. Then it all stopped with a blinding light. Once that was done the looked around them. Leila and Syaoran had pasted out on the ground. Rushing toward them they checked for injuries. The only one the wounds was Syaoran. Leila was unharmed. No one else in the area was hurt luckily. They quickly went to the hospital. The doctors say Leila was just unconscious, however Syaoran was cut near the heart.

"Will the kid be alright," Kurogane asked. The doctor nodded smiling

**My PVO**

I was dreaming apparently. It was black all around. I started crying after remembering everything that just happened. Emily, Sara, Syaoran. I sobbed some more.

"You shouldn't cry," a male voice said. I looked up. Syaoran, but this one was wearing something different. It was both Syaoran's guardian.

"Tsubasa," I whimpered. I felt his hand on my check. He gently wiped away my tears. "Tsubasa," I said again.

"This shouldn't stop you there'll be more, but if you stay like this you'll never be able to keep moving. What do you want to protect?" Tsubasa asked. _Protect?_

"My friends, family, Kurogane, Fai, Mokona, Sakura, and," I couldn't speak.

"And what?" the guardian asked. I thought for a moment. Then I finally said,

"Syaoran and Syaoran," I answered with a little determination. Tsubasa smiled nodding. Suddenly a feather flew down towards us.

"Wake up Yoru," Tsubasa said and he disappeared. I woke up to a blinding white light.

"Ow," I muttered. I looked around squinting my eyes to see. I saw my friends looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay Leila?" Regan asked. It took awhile to progress everything she just said. Then it hit me like a tsunami.

"Yeah, but my head is kinda fuzzy," I answered. I heard some giggles, then some signs of relief.

"Well that's good," Makayla said. I looked around.

"Where are the others?" I asked. It became quiet. I felt disbelief pour in my heart. "Where are they guys what happened?"

"Well Syaoran was sent to the emergency room so their waiting for the doctors to be done," Allison sobbed. I sat up quickly and tore off any cord that was attached to me.

"Wait, Leila!" Ally called. Her fingers brushed against my arm, but didn't grab. I sprinted trying to figure out where his room was. For some reason I knew exactly where it was. Kurogane looked at my in shock, so did Fai.

"Where is he?" I asked out of breath. They looked at me. Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground. Anger surged within me. "Where is he?!"

"His still in there," Kurogane answered. I felt like crying. This is my entire fault if I had just gotten out of the why then Syaoran wouldn't.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Leila," Fai said with a fake smile. I glared at him, and he backed off. Suddenly the doctor came out with a grim look on his face. _No._

"I'm so sorry we tried everything we could," the doctor said. _No!_ I felt a tear drop. "He is not dead…..yet"

"What do you mean by _yet_?" Kurogane asked. The doctor took a deep breath.

"He was cut near the heart, so he only has till 12:00 am till he dies. I'm so sorry," the doctor said. Slowly he walked away. I ran into the room Syaoran was being kept in. when I entered there was a brunet resting on the white bed. Slowly I walked towards him. Once I reached the bed I collapsed to my knees. I started crying.

"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry," I cried. I felt a shift on the sheets. I looked up to see two amber eyes sinking into my chocolate ones. _Syaoran. _I took his hand into my own. There is only one thing left to do. "Mokona call Yuko," I said. All eyes were on me. "Please." Mokona nodded, as the red dot on its forehead started to glow. The dimensional witch appeared in the picture.

"Yes," Yuko said. Her eyes layed on Syaoran. A hint of sadness glinted in those ruby eyes. "What is your wish?" Yuko asked. I looked up at her.

"I wish to save Syaoran," I said. I looked at the others which all looked at me in disbelief. "If he is far from death than it isn't a taboo right?" I asked the witch.

"Yes, however the price is more a less great will you still pay?" Yuko asked. Was that even a question? I nodded. "The payment is the color of your right eye," she told me. What? "That is the price." Well its just the color right? So this isn't a heavy price to pay.

"Alright," I said. She nodded and something shot out of Mokona's mouth. It was a clear crystal shape hollow glass. "What do I do with this?" I asked confused.

"Place it in front of your right eye, with that the color will be switched," Yuko explained. I did as I was told, and placed it in front of my right eye. Out of the corner of my left eye I saw my friends look worried. Once it was done the travelers looked in horror at me. I gave it to Yuko.

"Here make Syaoran drink this, and his life shall be saved," Yuko instructed. I nodded and walked over. I sat on the edge so I could see his face properly. He too was looking at me with those horrored eyes. I placed the tip of the ting glass bottle to his lips. However he kept his mouth shut.

"Please drink," I pleaded with a smile. He opened his mouth and drank. Closing his eyes tightly I saw tears form on the corner of his eyes. He clutched the sheets tightly. Whatever the thing was in hurt terribly. But at least he would live. After he drank it all hi amber eyes looks at me, as two tears fell down his cheeks. His eyelids closed, and fell into a deep slumber. _No matter what I wont let you die._

**AN: yeah Syaoran isn't dead if I were to kill him or if he dyed well so would I thanks for reading adios amigos.**


	6. Chapter 6: secret keepers

**AN: to Madamkabooshkwa: to let you know I'm Leila yes that's my name in the world and the other girls are my friends also my right eye is now blue. 1) Because of Cloney 2) because my two sisters and mom are blue eyed while me my dad and brother are brown eyed so yeah thanks for reviewing. Well its Friday Friday gotta get down on Friday.**

For some reason I felt sleepy. I started closing my eyes. The last thing I remember is hearing someone call my name.

**Normal POV**

"Leila!" Allison said rushing over to the collapsing girl. The other joined her.

"What happened?" Regan asked no one in particular. Fai checked here forehead.

"She has I high fever," Fai confirmed. They looked at their friend. So much has happened. Suddenly Mokona's jewel glowed, and Yuko appeared.

"Is Leila asleep?" Yuko asked. Everyone nodded. "There is something you all need to know, but Leila cannot hear," Yuko said. They waited for the witch to continue. "Emily and Sara where not the only victims." Everyone held their breaths.

"Are they dead?" Sakura asked. Yuko shook her head.

"What happened at the mall was an illusion, Kyle merely kidnapped them just like he did with your other friends and family," Yuko explained. The girls wide eye in shock. "That's why Leila cannot know this if she did who knows what she'd do."

"So this Fei Wang guy has are loved ones?" Makayla asked trying to stay calm. Yuko nodded.

"But why?" Allison asked.

"There is something he wants to make certain and the tools from this world he needs are Leila, Syaoran, and Syaoran's clone," Yuko told them.

"Why, the kids?" Kurogane asked.

"Because they are one," Yuko said.

**My POV**

"Tsubasa," I called out. No answer. Weird I thought he was here, guess not. I started walking around trying to find something, or someone. I heard footsteps in the distance. "Tsubasa," I said turning around. "Syaoran!" I said looking at the clone. He was wounded, and badly. He eyed me with those cold eyes.

"Have you Chosen yet?" he asked. Chose what? Wait that!

"Like I told you before I can't choose between you two why can't you understand that!" I yelled of course annoyed. He kept looking at me then turned his head.

"I see," that's all he said. I didn't take my eyes off of him. Why what's with him why is he asking me this. Suddenly I woke up. Sitting up I realized I was in my room at Makayla's. Howbv did that happen? I looked at the floor to find the clone pasted out on the floor. It took everything in my power to stop myself, to call out to him. I slid out from under the covers, and knelt beside the bleeding boy. _Just like in the dream!_ I remembered keeping a first-aid kit in my closet. I rushed over swinging open the white doors, and grabbed the container. Once I was done taking care of the big deepish cuts, and bruises I thought of where to put him. I look at the bed. Well he wasn't bleeding anymore, but was I even strong enough. I decided to take a stab at it. Somehow I was able to place him gently on the sheets. Now to figure out how to keep everyone out of my room. That would be hard. _Maybe _nah that plan would be in vain, but what other options do I have. I started drawing on a plank piece of paper. It said **KEEP OUT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE! (P.S. I'M NOT KIDDING I'LL GO ALL OUT DONKEY KONG ON YOU)**. There that should do it. I happily hung it on my door outside. Allison walked by smiling. Quickly I closed the door behind me.

"Leila your awake," she beamed. I blinked like a confused puppy.

"How long was I out exactly?" I asked. She looked at smiling sadly.

"For about a day and a half Why?" she asked. I shook my head. "By the way what are ya hiding behind that pretty signed door of yours," she said trying to get passed me to open it, and look inside. However, I was quicker.

"Nothing of yours to know about my dear Swifty," I said like that wicked lady from Anne in green Gables. Allison pouted, but didn't do anything further. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Well we're just about to have dinner wanna join us?" she asked sweetly. I smiled back nodding. Softly I followed my friend down stairs to eat. Man I was hungry. The meal was spaghetti. Alright.

"Look who decided to show up," I heard Fai say. I giggled it was to funny for some reason. I took my sit in between Allison and Syaoran like last time. A plate was set in front of me. Gladly I said _my _prayer, which is different from my friends. I 'am Muslim after all. I ate quickly, and asked for a second plate of food. Without asking why Makayla gave me another plate. I deed love food, but the reason for this time was different. I grabbed my plate, and stood up.

"Leila?" Regan said. Everyone looked at me awkwardly. I smiled.

"I just wanna eat in my room is that alright?" I said innocently. Makayla sighed.

"Fine but if you make a mess your cleaning it," Makayla said. I shoowed her like a fly, and ran up stairs. For some reason back at the table Syaoran seemed to be more tense than usual. In fact he didn't even talk to me. I felt a bang of hurt in my chest, but ignored it. I closed the bedroom door behind me, and walked across to the desk. I gently placed the plate of food on the table. Suddenly a cold hand grabbed my wrist, and I was thrown backwards. My back layed on the bed. A pair of mismatched eyes stared into me.

**AN: okay like the thing says this thing is rated for all ages. So don't start thinking "oh god he's gonna rape her( which is me) no there's no of that** **so don't think it. Anyway whats about to happen next you'll have to read to find out till then**

**Ja'ne **


	7. Chapter 7: the stars

**AN: to Madamkabooshkwa: yes it is the crazy one also thank you for favoriteing me . I did the same for you when I started. So her's the next chapter!**

I blushed releasing the position I was in. Me on the bed with Cloney on top of me. This sure didn't look right.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly. I shivered but couldn't stop the stupid blush on my face. Darn why me why not Sakura, or even Syaoran. No wait that was gay. Stupid brain of mine. How could I even think that? Well no never mind all I wanted was for him to get off.

"Please Cloney remove your body or I'll move it myself," I said trying to be polite. Well sorta. He stared at me, but then got off. I quickly got off the bed myself walking backwards till I hit the door. I breathed heavily. Well no duh stupid a guy on top of you would nearly kill ya. Also I can't believe I even thought of both Syaorans that way. Once again I cursed my brain. Suddenly the door swung open to revile a shocked face. It was Sakura. Oh God that girl had afoul timing.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said. I thought _that's all you can say_. Well that's all I said in the beginning too so.

"Hush Sakura they'll hear you," I said pulling her in and locking the door. "Now this is our secret okay you can't tell anyone," I told her. She nodded her eyes said it all.

"But how'd he get injured?" Sakura asked worriedly. I shrugged. I looked at the clone who was staring back at us.

"Well now we just need to keep him in here, and keep everyone out," I explained. We both agreed to keep him hidden for as long as possible. I took the plate, and placed it on Cloney's lap. "Eat," I ordered. He didn't budge. I sighed and shoved some into his mouth. Sakura froze waiting for something bad to happen. Nothing did. I continued this process until it was all gone. "There that's a good puppy," I said patting his head. He seemed annoyed. Well why wouldn't he be. I asked Sakura to take the plate to the kitchen. She nodded and left. I could tell she didn't want to go. Okay here's the problem if my parents found out I had a guy in my room I'd be grounded for who knows how long. There was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute," I called out. Um ah where can I hide him. Idea ding ding. I grabbed the clone and forced him into my closet. "Come in," I said. Syaoran walked in. _oh com'on!_

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and walked over to my bed. "You were quiet at dinner," he said. I looked at him.

"Ehem and you weren't?" I asked. His eyes fell to the floor. Ashamed apparently. "It's alright."

"I'm sorry I was dying and you had to save me," he said in a low type voice. I didn't tare my eyes from him. "I should've been able to heal myself, but I failed to do so," he stopped.

"It's alright geez why do ya keep blaming yourself for everything that happens?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Well whatever anyhow do ya want to see something cool?" I asked trying to change the subject. He nodded unsure. I took him out onto my balcony. His eyes showed amazement. Since Makayla's mansion was out on land you could see the stars.

"It's amazing!" he exclaimed. I giggled. Even when the whole world rests on his shoulders he can still love things the same.

"I knew you would like it this is what I wanted to show you Syao," I said looking at the night sky. When I said those words however he froze. Did I say something wron oh that's what Sakura said to them when they were little eh. "Anyway," I began but stopped when we heard something from the closet. No! Syaoran walked over to investigate, but I got in front of him. "No looking this is my private stuff," I told him. He blushed for even thinking of going through someone's stuff without permission.

"Sorry," he muttered. I blinked then realized what both of us were doing. I shook my head.

"No its alright," I said. After we said goodnight I locked the door, and let Cloney out of the closet. "Could you please stay quiet when someone's in the room. He got up without answering my question. "Hey answer me ya quiet moron!" I yelled but not to loud.

"What did you show him?" Cloney asked. I was confused.

"The stars why?" I asked. He walked onto the balcony and looked at the twinkling things in the dark sky.

"Why'd you help us?" he suddenly asked. "My original and I"

"Because your both wounded you physically and him mentally duh," I answered. He walked over and layed on my bed and went to sleep. The jerk took my bed! Oh forget it. I grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from my closet, and slept on the floor. I dreamt once more. But something was different.

**AN: tada that was chapter 7 yay! Now I have to get ready since I'm going to my little sister's soccer game well I hope you enjoyed and please review thanks bye~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**


	8. Chapter 8: the vow of love

**AN: To guest: of course it'd amazing no epic thanks for the review. So okay here is the thing I don't plan my stories for anything out on a piece of paper. So this chapter might be short or it might not. So let's get this thing done.**

This seemed different from my other dreams. I turned around to be greeted by what looked like _prisoners? _I looked closer to see who they were, but I wish I didn't. It was my family and most of my friends who weren't with me at the moment. I stepped back in fright and shock. What were they doing here? I heard chuckling behind and turned to see who it was. _Fei-Wang! _I should have known.

"It's a pity really I would have speared one of them if you chose," Fei-Wang said. Choose what between my friends and family, or wait did he mean.

"So you were the one who made that dream?!" I said in rage. He nodded with and evil smirk across his face. God I just wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. "Why should I choose one of them?" I asked.

"So I can kill the other, but seeing you can't pick I'll just kill them both," he said with amusement. Suddenly Syaoran and his clone were on the floor in front of Fei-Wang bleeding, no dead. I couldn't breathe. I shook my head in disbelief.

"SYAORAN!" I woke up on the floor sweating. I looked up at my bed to see the clone sleeping, I think. I then looked at my phone it was 3:00 am. Geez I knew I'd break with another nightmare, because that's all I get when I sleep these days. I decided to get changed and walk around the mansion. Walking outside to the garden a gust of wind blew against my long dark brown hair. It was refreshing. I walked toward the big cherry blossom tree Makayla's family luckily planted. It was also the biggest tree in the huge garden. But I wasn't expecting to see a certain someone. "Syao?" I called to him from behind him. When he turned around however I was surprised. Tears fell from his amber eyes, looking at me in shock. He was crying, but why.

"H-hi," he muttered quietly. He turned his head and looked back at the blossoms. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I kept my mouth shut. I started to walk away thinking he wanted to be alone. Suddenly I was pressed against a warm body. I blushed. Syaoran was hugging me. However I made no efforts to push away. "Please don't leave me," he said sobbing into my neck. I held him close to me, just like he did.

"I promise no matter what I'll never leave you," I vowed. I could have sworn I felt him smile, but when it started to rain I just lost the thought. All I could think now was the rain, and these warm arms around me.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise."

**AN: well it ended up being short oh well. And yes for the billionth time I ' am Leila that my actual name in life so this is me and Syaoran moment. I just don't wanna make to romantic or else the Syaoran girl-fans will have my throat. Well until then later.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ying and Yang

**AN: To Madamkabooskwa: no they wont because I have Syaoran as human shield.**

**Syaoran: wait what?!**

**Me: just for now k?**

**Syaoran: anyway Leila doesn't own Tsubasa the rights go to Clamp**

**Normal pov**

Leila hadn't come out of here room almost the whole day. Syaoran felt a bang of guilt. _Maybe it was because of this morning._ He should have just let her go back inside. But no he just had to ask her to stay, and never go. Also just the other night he could have sworn he sensed his clone, but Fai never reacted. Perhaps it was just his imagination. Suddenly someone started singing.

"Its coming from the backyard," Sakura confirmed. They went to the backyard to see who it was. The sound was coming from the big cherry blossom tree. Once they reached they met a familiar face. The one who was singing Leila. The song was I beautiful song. Pink petals fell around her.

Mirror Mirror:

_Mirror tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all_?

_Mirror tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all_

_Mirror what's inside me_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

_Ahh~_

_Mirror mirror _

_What's behind you_

_Save me from the things I see_

_I can't keep it from the world_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror Mirror_

_Tell me something_

_who's the loneliest of all_

_I 'am the loneliest of all _

The petals stopped falling, and she opened her eyes. Smiling sweetly at them she clasped her hands together as if in prayer. She was wearing a white dress. The front of the dress came just above her knees, while the back went to her feet. (think of sakura's white dress that she wears in the dream world) suddenly her dress became black. This time the dress was all the way to her feet. Short puffy sleeves. Leila started to sing a different song.

Red like roses

_Red like roses fells my dreams_

_And takes me to the place you rest_

_White is cold and always urning and burning _

_For the royal test_

_Black the beast is sent from shadows_

_Yellow beauty burns_

_Gone~_

No one moved or said anything. What was going on did Leila have magic? Looking at them again she said, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you all in person."

"Is this some kind of joke brat?" Kurogane asked. Leila smiled shaking her head.

"This is no joke Kurogane for my name is Ying," Ying greeted. Suddenly she changed into the girl with the white dress. "And my name is Yang." Epic silence. Till Allison spoke,

"Wait like the Ying and Yang symbol?" Yang nodded. Then her outfit changed into what Leila was wearing earlier. She was back to normal. The all rushed over, but then a shadow appeared. It was the clone.

"Let her rest she just used too much magic," the clone said. Syaoran's eyes softened when they met the clones. The travelers were confused. Didn't the original hate his clone.

"But who is this Ying and Yang?" Ally asked. The clone picked Leila up bridle style then said,

"Her true-self."

**AN: yay I have more me's . anyway we'll learn more about the two girls in the next chapter. Also the songs- mirror mirror, and red like roses are not mine the belong to rooster teeth who created the series to go with it RWBY check it out.**


	10. Chapter 10: the contract

**AN: thanks to swifty yep me have computer back Muwahaha. So yeah lets do this.**

Ya know that thing that prevents you from having nightmares over and over? Yeah I don't have that. "Ya know I'd gladly go to pony land if you let me," I said to Tsubasa. He smiled and waved hi. What that's it.

"Sorry but that's not on our agenda," Tsubasa said.

"Our?"

"Yours and mine." Seriously I could go for a snow cone right about now. I waited for him to speak. Nothing sadly came out of his mouth.

"So yeah are we gonna be serious or can I just leave?" I asked bored half to death. His face became serious.

"Its time," he said and started walking away.

"Wait what time is it wait!" I yelled grabbing his arm to stop him. He stopped and looked at me with a no kidding face.

"Follow me," he said as I released his arm. Hesitantly I followed him till we reached some sacred area. "Down there is where the ceremony will take place come." We walked down a cobble stone stair case and into a cave. I couldn't even describe its radiant beauty. At the end was a pool of water in the middle was a smooth rock that could fit two people at the least. Suddenly my clothes changed to a long white dress with black marking.

"Tsubasa?"

"Walk to that stone," Tsubasa ordered. I looked over the invisible railing.

"And just how do I do that exactly?!" I asked like you would ask an idiot who just told ya to jump off Mount Everest.

"Walk on it duh," he said it like it was nothing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Once my foot hit the water I placed my second foot on the surface. Wait I was walking on water. I awed in amazement and continued my way to the rock. Tsubasa followed behind me. Once I got there I slowly fell to my knees and clasped my hands into a silent prayer. "So lets begin." I looked at him confused.

"With what?" I asked my voice so innocent. SCORE!

"Yoru will you allow me to become part of you?" Tsubasa asked. I felt my face burn the minute he asked. "So that I can protect everyone especially Syaoran and Syaoran," he explained. Without hesitation I nodded. He smiled gently at me. Two seconds later he brought me into a hug. God I knew my face was even redder than before. "The contract is made Yoru." That's the last thing I remember before returning to reality.

**AN: yes 10 chapters applause for me. (Applauses everywhere) I know I know. Smirking. Anyway please review. BYE BYE~~~~~~~~~~ **


	11. Chapter 11: pin point and chores

**AN: I just realized that I told you all that in chapter 10 I would have more of ying and yang. I guess not its been awhile sorry about that been watching a lot of black cat lately. Anyway let's get this show on the road.**

I woke up to a bad feeling. Cloney wasn't anywhere in the room. "Crud!" I cursed trying to get out of bed, but that was in vain. I fell face first on the floor. "Ow that really hurt," I complained. I rubbed my face trying to smooth the pain. Forgetting to change I ran out of the room, and down stairs. Everyone was there including Cloney. My friends sighed the travelers looked at me with a stupid face. And Syaoran looked away while blushing. Why was he blushing? I looked myself over, and realized I was still in my . I screamed blushing, and ran back up stairs. Man that was embarrassing! I walked back into my room and got changed. Back down stairs we were having eggs, and turkey baken.

"So Leila ya gonna tell us why you had a _boy _locked in _your_ bedroom," Ally said with _the_ voice. I glared at her.

"Well because if our new friends found out it would not be pretty," I said. Silence roamed the room. "Anyway do we know where the feather is?" I asked.

"Actually we just found out this morning," Syaoran answered.

"Alright then where is it?" Makayla a United States map an X the spot. "Washington D.C."

"Yep but its within the declaration of independence, but we can see it," Regan explained.

"Well than how can we get close," I asked. Regan smirked which was probably a bad thing.

"We'll enter the XFactors singing competition," Regan said with another creepy smirk. "And I already sighed us up. Their handing out to tickets to five people."

"Alright and who's signing?" I asked.

"Me, you, Ally, Allison, Syaoran," Allison said this time. "But we're not sure it Syaoran can actually sing."

"Guys I've heard him sing his own song on YouTube, and believe me he can sing," I said to them. It was true him and his clone both can sing epicly.

"Well now we need to clean the house," Makayla said. "Leila you assign the jobs to each of us."

"Okay Makayla you do the garden, Ally the bathrooms, Regan the laundry, Sakura you, Allison, and Mokona will clean all the guest rooms, Kurogane, and Fai will do the garage, and last but not least Syao, and Cloney will do the kitchen," I arranged. Syaoran glared at his clone.

"And you?" Makayla asked. I smiled at her.

"I'm Gonna supervise," I said giving myself the best job ever. Well let the cleaning games BEGIN!

**AN: I know its short whatever. So yes this will be perfect Syaoran and Cloney having to work together. Wanna know what happens. Review your guess. (loud crash) SYAORAN CLONEY DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE! Sorry I gatta go put some puppies in time out. CLAMP~**


	12. Chapter 12: kiss of well somethin

**AN: Yes I'm back now let's see some awesomeness. Sadly I don't own Tsubasa all rights go to the amazing clamp. Right I'm listening to in the end yes.**

Everything was going well with the chores my buddies were working on. Then suddenly there was a loud crash from the kitchen.

"I'll go see what it is," I said to Makayla who had her head popping out of the hallway. Syaoran was glaring daggers at is clone, who was on the other side of the room. I found a shattered vase on the floor next to the clone. "Alright what happened?"

"HE KISSED ME!" Syaoran yelled not looking away from his look alike. Wait kiss as in a kiss? This was bad!

"Where'd he kiss you?" I asked franticly. Man please not the lips anything, but that. Wait then Cloney could, man I have I dirty brain. I cursed my brain yet again.

"ON THE CHEECK BUT STILL A (BEEP) KISS!" Syaoran cussed. Geez I knew he could cuss, but I never thought he'd do it. The clone just stared at us with dull eyes. "I'M GONNA (BEEP) SEND YOU BACK TO (BEEP) YOU (BEEP)!" Whoa, who knew right? I bet the fangirls are getting happy about this.

"What did he just say?!" Allison asked as everyone else (curse them) walked in. I also cursed Cloney for the smooch, and Syaoran for the yelling the truth part.

"Are they gay?!" Regan asked me because well I should know. I gave her my best shut up glare.

"NO THEY ARE NOT GAY AND NOTHING HAPPENED SO GO BACK TO YOUR JOBS BEFORE I BEAT THE LIVING CLAMP OUT OF YA!" I screamed at them all. In an instant the left even Kuro-pu. "Now Cloney I'm happy you show so much love," I got cut off short.

"Wha?"

"Don't interrupt it's not polite." That got him to shut up. "As I was saying sadly you have to ask his permission first before he can become yours," I said with a smirk. What? I love this stuff even though I shouldn't. "So apologize Cloney," I ordered. Cloney looked at his original, and went back to work on the dishes. Syaoran looked at me for a moment then went back to washing the counters. The look in his eyes set off something inside me, but what.

"Guys after you're done in here go pack up for California," Makayla informed us as she passed by. We nodded, and I went up stairs to pack. I packed 10 sets of clothes. What? You can never be sure ,and besides I've been to Asia, North America, and Egypt. So I got experience. We all met out on the front steps each of us had two suite cases, or bags. The driver pulled up next to the fountain. We stored our luggage in the back, and climbed in. of course I sat next to Syaoran. Everyone else well I'll let you imagine. Oh, but Syaoran was next to the window not me so. California here we come.

**AN: yes I know I literally cursed myself to no end, because I made it to short. By the way please go subscribe to Cimorelli on YouTube they rock and already had a country tour, and are working on their next songs. Clamp~! **


	13. Chapter 13: human or not

**AN: sorry for the tardy let's just do this I have much more anime to watch and slack off school work even though I'm only in 7 grade.**

It took about three hours before we boarded the plane. Sadly it was one of those tiny no TV planes. Man, what a rip off. So here's the seating chart since there's only two chairs' in a row. Also there are only two rows so yeah. Ally and Kurogane; Makayla and Fai; Regan and Sakura (Mokona acting as stuff toy); me and Allison; Syaoran and Cloney. Yep everyone was happy about the seating. Well except for one puppy. "Oh quit complainin and behave, besides the trip is only two hours and half," I said smirking. Maybe in that time some romance will appear. I sure hope so. It was turning dark as we took off. "I'm bored," Allison and I complained.

"Both of you shut the hole under your noses," Makayla said. We cried some more (Which was fake).

"Your so mean Syaoran comfort us!" Allison hugged Cloney, while I hugged Syaoran. We fake sobbed into their chest making well a nice scene.

"Geez I'm sorry now will ya stop your making a scene," Makayla apologized. We stopped with satisfied smiles.

"Well looks like it's getting late," Ally announced.

"Bed time!" Regan said. We covered into our small blankets, and drifted to sleep. Not a dream, but something else hunted my sleep. It was that prison cell again. The people that looked familiar whimpered, as the door opened. A figure stood in the door way, then headed towards one of the children?

"Please don't he doesn't," I female voice said in a weak tone. A sound as if something, or someone had been whipped filled the air. The whimpers became louder. More whipping. "BLAZE!"the girl cried trying to free herself from her chains. That name was Emily's boyfriend's name. More people came into the room holding tools, or weapons I've never seen before. Then all at once thousands of screams filled the room.

"STOP!"

I woke up panting, and sweating some. Everyone else on the plane was asleep. Even, the staff. The pilots must have put the plane on auto. I quietly got up and walked to the back of the plane were someone was standing. "Why are you up," Cloney asked in no friendly matter. I stood next to him, and looked at the clouds outside the window.

"I need to ask you something," I began. "Did your master kidnap people recently and torture them?" He shrugged. Guess it was just a freaky dream then.

"What are you looking for?" he asked suddenly. I was about to answer seeing it was an easy question, but for some reason I couldn't speak. "Its makes sense now you aren't human." With that he walked off. Those words _you aren't human_were like being cut with a knife over and over again. Was I human? For all I know I'm probably not even from this world.

"Attention we'll be landing in 15 minutes," the polite said over the speaker. Then a darker voice came to mind. _Human or not I'll kill that man for killing them!_

**AN: yeah im not human Muwahaha. Enjoy? Reviews? **


	14. Chapter 14: Glasses of mystery

**AN: so yeah I haven't been around much but oh well lets do this xfactor here we come.**

"WE MADE IT ALIVE!" I yelled furiously as I exited the plane. The others just ignored me. I caught site of the Syaorans. Memories of the night came back to me. Who cares if I'm human, or not. I am who I am, and nobody can change that. It didn't take long to find our guide for the contest.

"Its good ta meet ya," Jet greeted. We greeted back in the same way. "Alright lets get to your hotel!" he said as we walked out of the airport. We road in a minivan to our hotel. It was called the Clannad hotel. It looked like a beautiful, just like a castle. "Alright now you can have two people in each room," Jet said before running off.

"But then one of us will be sleeping in the garbage," Regan said.

"But then what do we do?" Ally asked out loud. Just then an idea came to mind.

"Well I can adopt the Li twins," I said smiling. They all looked at me confused.

"The Li twins?" Fai asked. Oops, they don't know do they.

"Well you know how Syaoran's last name is Li, so that means it's the same for Cloney also theres this world where both of our little wolfs are twins, Cloney being the younger twin and Syaoran being the older one and their known as the Li twins," I explained sucking in a lot of air. Was it just me or is Syaoran pale. "Oh, also you two in that world are in love with each other."

"WHAT?!" everyone except for Cloney asked.

"Just kidding but Syaoran you are gay in that world so yeah," I corrected them. Syaoran paled worse than before.

"With who?" Mokona asked. I smirked and looked at Fai, who stared back at me.

"Well in that world _Fai _has a little twin brother who Syaoran dates also in that world the original's name is Syaoron and Fai's twin's name is Yui," I said smirking at Syaoran and Fai. Man, Clamp sure loves their gay characters teehee. Everyone looked at me in disbelief at the info I just gave them. Fai glared at Syaoran with golden eyes. Syaoran hid behind his clone, while being pressured by creepy gold eyes. We all shivered except for me who was loving it. I think we're witnessing love, and brotherly protection here.

"Well start unpacking boys," I ordered as we entered our room. They soon got to work. Of course I unpacked my stuff. Something fell out of my back pack pocket, and rolled over to Syaoran's feet.

"You dropped this," he said giving it back. They were my glasses. I smiled gratefully at him, and put it _somewhere._ Then I started singing one of my favorite song.

"_Your fur is red so beautiful like an angel in the sky_," but of course I was interrupted. Kurogane came running in suddenly. "DO YA MIND I'M TRYING TO SING THE FOX," I yelled in his face.

"Alright who's using magic in here?" Kurogane asked. We just stared blankly at him. "Speak up now!"

"Her," Cloney said plainly pointing at me. I was shocked, and since when did he answer. I ain't got any magic that's for sure. "Those glasses that's where the magic is coming from."

"Nope cause I don't have magic," I said back. "Beside Kuro-pu since when can you sense magic anyway I mean I thought you were worthless this whole time," I said with great honor. 

"Fine then put on those glasses," Cloney ordered. Sheesh ya think after you wanting him to talk, you want him to shut up.

"Fine," I said quiet annoyed. I placed the brown glasses on my face. It wasn't so bad. However, the minuet it was peaceful a black horrored creature came out. I screamed and tore of the glasses. I panted slowly as I stared at the item. "Flip did you just see that?!" I asked. The boys nodded. I glared at them. Man, my life sucks out loud. "Um I can explain," I laughed nervously.

"That's what you always say," Makayla said from behind the boys.

"Where'd you all come from?" I asked freaked out. "Never mind also stay out of my personal business you people," I said with epicness.

"Wait didn't you just say you would explain," Fai said. I looked at the nods I got.

"Well a girl can change her mind cant she? Now out we're not done in here," I said managing to push them out. "Now lil'wolves don't ever speak of this again," I said with I creepy voice. After five hours of waiting we finally entered the doors, before the doors to the stage.

"Man, I'm nervous," Regan said. She was the first to go up, and sing after all.

"You can do it I know you can," Ally encouraged. Regan smiled at us all nodding in agreement that she can do this.

"Regan you're up," the announcer said. "Good luck out there." She had a determined face as she walked onto the stage. I prayed to Allah (God in Islam) that she'd do great, and that she would be chosen.

"GO CANADIANS!" I yelled to her. She turned her head towards us, and gave us a thumbs up.

**AN: Yes the next chapter everyone sings to their soul. CLAMP~!**


	15. Chapter 15: let the contest began!

**AN: I know I' slow so what. LET ME BE WHO I AM!**

**Kurogane: no judgment**

**Me: you got something to say(Glaring)**

**Syaoran: Leila um I have cake chocolate(trying to stop me)**

**Me: CAKE!**

**Everyone: (sigh)**

**Me: this is good. Cloney do the thing**

**Cloney: Leila does not own us or Tsubasa Chronicles (gets interrupted)**

**Me: Yep!~**

**Cloney as I was saying all rights go to Clamp.**

**Me: more enthusiasm! Well let the completion begin!  
**

**Normal Pov**

Regan slowly walked onto the stage. Yes she will win this no matter what. The music started to play, and she began.

_Eye on it_

_I set my eyes to the west_

_Walk'in away from it all_

Chair turn

_Reach'in for what lies ahead_

_I got my eye on it_

_I see my sweat hit the ground_

Two chairs turn

_I put my foot in the block_

_This is the race of my life_

_And I cant wait for this shot_

_Cause I can feel the wind on my back_

_Chest is pump'in like a heart attack_

_I got my eye on it_

_And I will not quiet_

Last chair turns. Regan finishes her song with beauty.

"Congratulations your going to the next round," Simon announced. Regan's heart beated fast as she smiled, and walked off stage.

"GO REGAN!" Leila and Allison cheered. "Alright Ally go get'em," Leila ordered. Ally walked off towards the stage and sung

_Some nights_

_Some nights I stay up _

_Cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights I call it a draw_

Chair turns

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_So come on come on so come oh come on!_

Three chairs turned. People once again cheered. "Your moving on to the next round," Simon smiled. She smiled at the judges and walked off.

"Allison go show'em some Taylor Swift." Allison skipped on to the stage and began.

_Speak now_

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on_

_A white veil occasion _

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_This is surely not what _ _you thought it would be_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes _

_Run away now_

All four chairs turned

_And they said speak now_

"your moving on." Allison sprinted towards us smiling with happiness. Makayla walked up after saying.

"This will be quick."

_Roar _

_I got the eye of the tiger_

All at once the judges hit the red button. She smirked walking towards the group.

"That was fast," Kurogane said with shock. Geez, he was just worried about the kid. "Get out there kid," Kurogane said to Syaoran. All the girls hugged him in good luck. He blushed, but had that determined eyes as he walked out there.

_Mirror_

_Aren't ya something to admire _

_Cause your shine is something like a mirror_

_And I cant help but notice _

_Your reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone_

_And the glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

_Cause with your hand and my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you theres no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass _ _I'm here try'in to pull you through_

_Cause I don't wanna lose ya now_

_Im looking right at the other half of me_

Four chairs turned in an instant. "your moving on." Syaoran blushed as the crowd went wild. He bowed and went to the others.

"good luck brat."

"Do your best." Leila just smirked and walked.

"She doesn't seem scared," Sakura said confused.

"Well she's got no reason to be cause _she _can sing," Ally explained. They watched as Leila began singing. And believe me they were not disappointed.

_Fireflies_

_You would not believe your eyes if 10 million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep _

_Id like to make myself believe that planet earth turned slowly_

The crowd went crazy. "Thank you your moving on!"

**My pov**

My heart raced when I heard this. Suddenly my friends were hugging me like never before. Happy tears sprung through my eyes as I smiled. "Alright we be here tomorrow to announce the five winners have a good night." We left chatting about how we felt on stage. In my room Syaoran, and Coney shared a somewhat small bed. So whenever they slept their bodies where touching. I smirked at this. My I wonder when love will bloom. Just kidding, but seriously they gotta step it up.

"Night," Syaoran said.

"You too." Somewhere in the middle of the night I heard voices. I realized it was Fai, and Kuro-sama. They were talking about Syaoran, but I couldn't understand much though. Then suddenly fai said something I never wanted to hear.

"I do want them dead both him and his clone,"

**AN: if you ever read hated by tonight's the night yes this was her or his sentence. So the credit belongs to that aurthor. Stupid Fai how dare you want them dead. Reviews? **


	16. Chapter 16: six winners

**AN: I'm back ya'll. So what I miss?**

**Syaoran: not much**

**Cloney: mnn**

**Syaoran: speak ya jerk!**

**Me: now now you to lovebirds that's enough(smirking)**

**Syaoran: we are not lovers!**

**Cloney: Leila does not own Tsubasa only this fanfiction. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

"I do want them dead him, and his clone both," Fai said to the ninja. I slowly crawled out of bed seeing that our little puppies heard that.

"I don't blame him or any of them," Syaoran whispered. Now what got me was how we were able to hear. Oh, wait their room is right next to ours. I walked up to the door and left to confront _him._ When I entered the room next to mine I saw to males looking shocked at me. Then I realized Syaoran and Cloney were behind me. I walked towards Fai chocolate bangs covering my amber eyes. When I reached him I gritted my teeth and. _Slap! _I felt shocked stares on me as I tried to hold back tears.

"How dare you the both of you," I began. "Everything they do is for your own sakes and yet this is how you repay them. You disgust me."

"Leila," Syaoran said. I shook my head not understanding why they won't confront Fai. I needed to get out I was suffocating in here. My head was spinning. I turned on my heel, and sprinted out of there. It was raining outside, but since when. I didn't even see where I was going. As I ran a little slower I saw blinding lights. A strong grip pulled me back away from the road. I confirmed that tow people saved me.

"Syaoran Cloney," I mumbled. I hugged them as hard as possible tears streaming down my cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" this time Cloney spoke.

"What for?"

"Y-your both hurting and I cant do anything to help."

"What are you talking about ever since we got here we've been much happier than ever before," Syaoran admitted. I smiled softly into their warm chests at this before passing out.

"So you woke up," Tsubasa said looking down at me. I turned my head seeing I was laying down in a field of pretty flowers. I sat up almost coming into a lip lock with him. "I never knew you were a pervert Yoru," Tsubasa said with astonishment. I blushed and bonked him on the head.

"I'm not," I said with defense. Tsubasa laughed at me. "What?"

"It's on your nose," he said pointing at my nose. I grabbed the item from my nose. It was a flower petal. "Your blush is cute." Another smack.

"Who's the pervert now?" I said with a smile. Who knew Tsubasa could be so flirty. Me!

"So when are you guys gonna steal that declaration thingy?" I shrugged.

"When seeing that my friends are from the country their gonna have a hard time seeing they'll become their country's enemy," I explained. I layed back down to tired to sit up any longer. "Hey why did you pick me anyway?" he stared at me for a moment.

"Well because your us," Tsubasa answered. I raised an eye brow.

"I lost you there," I told him. Once again he laughed.

"Well to bad cause that's the only answer your getting out of me," Tsubasa snickered. I wined like a kid not wanting to do their homework. "Well it's time for you to wake up Yoru." I groaned but allowed myself to awaken.

Okay I'll admit it I am nervous. All the participants stood on the stage.

"Alright now I'm gonna name the six winners that get to go to Washington D.C.," Simon announced. "The sixth place winner is Ally Sexton!" Applauses came from all over. Ally smiled as Christina Cimorelli walked up, and handed her two plane tickets.

"Congrads Ally," Christina said then walked off the stage.

"Fifth place winner is Regan Parkers!" there was whooping from the audience. Katherine Cimorelli handed Regan two tickets.

"Great job," Katherine commented. She went to join Christina.

"Forth place winner Makayla Roberts!" A lot of guys were cheering her on. she bowed to the people. Lisa Cimorelli offered Makayla the two plane tickets.

"Sweet voice girlfriend," Lisa said smiling.

"Third place winner Allison Miller!" way more boys were cheering for her. Allison smirked at Makayla. Amy Cimorelli came up and gave her two tickets. Allison literally cried with joy.

"What's wrong Allison?" Amy asked with worry.

"Nothing just thank you all very much!" Allison thanked the crowd.

"Second place winner is Syaoran Li!" Syaoran wide eye in pure shock. I had to push him to get him moving. Lauren Cimorelli walked up and gracefully handed him the two plane tickets.

"Great work man," Lauren smiled brightly at him. Yep she wants him so true. Syaoran couldn't help, but blush and thank her.

"And ladies and gentlemen the moment you've all been waiting for the number one winner is Leila Matar!" I couldn't believe it I was first place. I pinched myself a few times as I stepped forward. Dani Cimorelli my favorite Cimorelli girl came practically bouncing as she gave me two tickets.

"We're the same age right?" Dani asked.

"Sure am," I answered with proudness. She handed me a piece of paper.

"This is my phone number call me some time alright," Dani said. I smiled and said I so would call. "Later." I waved.

"That's all tonight folks have a great winter break." Later at the hotel we started packing whatever we unpacked. I smiled as I listened to Syaoran throwing an angry fit at his clone. Makayla walked in.

"Ya'll ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes," we answered as we grabbed our bags, and headed towards the airport. As we waited for our plane we decided to sit around, and be bored. I hate being bored always will. It appeared Fai was watching me, but every time I looked his way he would stare at my friends. I sighed and walked over sitting next to him. "Alright spill," I ordered harshly. He tensed.

"I'm sorry for last night you were right I had no right to say what I said," Fai apologized. I for some odd reason brought him into a friendly hug.

"I forgive you I'm sorry you didn't deserve to be slapped especially after all you've gone through," I said. "I'm sorry Yui." When I looked at Fai his face was a sickly pale. "Don't worry I won't tell I promise," I vowed. Color stared returning to his face.

"Brat, Mage it's time to board the plane!" Kurogane called out to us. I glared at the ninja, and kicked him in the shin.

"I'm not a brat Kuro-meanie!" I yelled in his face. And so we were on our way to Washington D.C.

**AN: man its be so long since I've written this long. By the way please go watch and subscribe to Cimorelli's YouTube channel. Also yes that was a spoiler right there. Didn't you read that part? Anyway please review whether its mean comments or great comments I'm sure I can take it later! **


	17. Chapter 17: randomness

**AN: alright this chapter has nothing to do with the story line. A just felt like doing this okay? Well here goes nothing.**

Me: ah the warm air!

Allison: I know right!

Sakura: what should we do today?

Kurogane: I'm not doing a thing

Fai: Come now Kuro-lazy

Kurogane: Forget it!

Regan: (Starts crying) But I wanted everyone to join in on something today

Kurogane: Uh FINE I'LL JOIN GEEZ!

Ally: Yes a woman's weapon is her tears

Me: Lets go on a picnic!

Allison: Yeah!

Makayla: Hold it you two got a D on Yesterdays math test. So your gonna study for the next test

Me and Allison: Wahhh! We'll try harder next time we promise. Please don't make us suffer!

Regan: Give'em a break it's the weekend

Ally: Let them fail next time its their grades not ours.

Kurogane: Punish them.

Syaoran: But a picnic does sound good( trying to change the subject)

Cloney: (Kisses Syaoran on the cheek once again)

Syaoran: Oh that's it now you die! (Summons sword and attacks)

Regan, Ally, Allison, and Makayla: Are they gay Leila?

Me: NO THEIR NOT!

Sakura: wait you two we shouldn't be fighting!( chases after the twins)

Fai: Would ya look at that

Kurogane: no

Mokona: Watch Kuro-lazy! (smacks Kurogane on head)

Syaoran: Stand still darn it!

Cloney: Nope

Everyone: (Laughing and having fun).

**AN: its short whos cares. (Many people raise hand) don't judge me. Let me be who I am! Anyway bye~bye**


	18. Chapter 18: Magic and Trouble on board

**AN: well ya see I was actually working on my next chapter for Ying and Yang's destiny but I got side tracked so I decided to work on this. Well now where'd my banana suite go? I hope you all love the chapter.**

Okay normally when I'm on a plane its one of those big planes traveling to the Middle East. Yes I once lived in the U.A.E but then we moved to the U.S so I travel back and forth to families. However I never once get board or irritated because I simply love traveling to places. However on this one trip I was board out of my mind.

"Try reading or listening to music Leila," Ally implied. I shook my head to lazy.

"Try studying for the up coming midterms," Makayla said with a serious and teacher like voice. I snorted at her witch she glared at. I thought about all the strange dreams I've been having lately. Seriously when am I nightmares target? I looked out my window remembering what Cloney had said to me on the other plane. _"Your not human."_ So what like I care I'm me that's all. I yawned sleepily for some reason.

"Maybe you should sleep Kitty," Allison said from next to me. "I know I can."

"I think I'll pass but thanks anyway Swifty," I said. Allison smiled and fell asleep. Creepy how does she do that? I looked at the others which were all asleep. Darn I'm really slow. I watched the stars pass by so bright. I wanted to reach out and touch them. I fell asleep looking at them.

"Welcome Yoru," I familiar voice said. I turned to see _her._

"Sakura," I said. The woman smiled. I was right its Syao's mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I wish to give you something," Sakura said pulling out an item from her sleeve. I glint caught my eye instantly. "I call upon the powers of thy star I Sakura now command you to take on a new master her name is Yoru release!" a bright light blinded me, but It was gone right afterwards. The star staff floated in front of me. "take it Yoru become the new master of the cards." I slowly reached out and grabbed it. The staff had become a blade of gold. A golden feather circled the hilt. One red string and one violet string were tied to the hilt as well.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Since there's a new master its only right for them to become new cards and a new type of magical item," Sakura explained. "And you posses the memory items." I looked at the cards and a the bottom were feathers like Sakura. Suddenly my eyes shot open. It was a blur but a could here sirens, and see red lights flashing.

"Leila wake up the planes going down!" Allison screamed in my ear. I shot out of my seat. People were screaming babies crying, everything was in chaos.

"Where's the polite?" I asked one of the flight attendants.

"They're missing miss please be seated," she hurried away. I walked towards the control room at the front of the plane.

"What are you doing?" Makayla asked.

"Makayla Regan I need you guys to drive the plane Fai Kurogane get everyone seated Sakura Mokona Ally see to it that no ones injured Syaoran Cloney you come with me and Allison everyone move out!" I ordered. They got to the jobs quickly. Me and my team raced to the very back of the plane where they kept the cargo. "Alright Syaoran Cloney I need you to make sure no magic comes through the plane go." I turned to Allison who was pale as ice. But she also looked fearless. "I need you to help me think of something beautiful."

"Why beaut?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Right." Allison shut her eyes as her body glowed with a neon green aura. I raised the key in front of me.

"Hear my call o' key I ask of your assistants as your new mistress I Yoru call upon you Release!" I chanted. Suddenly the feather shaped key turned into a bright blade. I take out one of the cards. I threw it into the air. A golden magical circle which I'd never seen before appeared below my feet. "Hear me now I call upon the spirit of flight aid me to save the people FLY!" the tip of my sword hit the card and the magic was released. I walked over to Allison whom was on the floor panting. "I'm sorry Allison."

"Don't apologize besides you needed extra magical energy right so there quiet saying sorry," Allison before fainting to a sleep.

**Normal PoV**

The planes wings became real wings.

"Whats going on," Kurogane said. Fai couldn't believe it either. Who would have this much magical energy. "That's the last of them."

"No ones injured," the girls reported.

"Good," Fai said.

"The plane is flying," Regan said. She started crying clasping her hands together. "Thank you God thank you."

"But who could have done this?" Makayla said to herself. The two walked out onto the aisle to see every passenger asleep. Syaoran and Cloney joined them. "Wait wheres Leila and Allison?" Makayla asked. They shrugged.

_"Fear not my children for they are safe and so are you,"_ a male voice said. Everyone recognized it as Syaoran's. suddenly they fell into a deep slumber.

**My POV**

Tsubasa walked in smiling at me. "Well?"

"All asleep and memories of this event wiped clean," he answered. I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms. "I thought for sure you would take back that order Yoru."

"No its better this way I don't want them suffering any more than they already are," I said with grim. "Thank you Tsubasa."

**In the morning at the Washington D.C. airport**

"Man I cant recall anything!" Allison complained.

"Neither can I," Regan agreed.

"Kind a creepy," Sakura said. I twitched every time they said stuff like that. God, I felt tired. We were waiting for luggage to come in from the plane.

"Is Leila okay?" Mokona asked. I looked at everyone's concerned looks. I glared at them muttering that all was good. Sheesh I really was losing it right?

**AN: finally a more than thousand word chapter. Well I have to leave because I have to pick up my dad from the airport. He's finally back from Jordan yay! Reveiws?**


End file.
